


Демон в деталях

by Angulema, fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, International Skating Union, M/M, Mostly Gen, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, figure skating, Мелкотексты нерейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020
Summary: Во всем виноват Кроули (или нет).
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Демон в деталях

**Author's Note:**

> Написано с учетом Good Omens: Lockdown.

— Нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет! — практически взвыл Кроули, отбросив смартфон в сторону и закрыв лицо ладонью.

В начале июля он проснулся (как и собирался) и перебрался на «самоизоляцию» в Сохо, к Азирафелю (как и собирался еще в мае). И вот теперь лежал на диване и ругался, разве что ядом не плюясь.

— Что случилось, дорогой мой? — рассеянно спросил Азирафель, изучая очередной рецепт очередного пирога — они не закончились даже после двух месяцев локдауна.

— ИСУ.

— Что?

— International Skating Union. Международный союз конькобежцев.

— И что с ним не так? — осторожно спросил Азирафель.

— Вс-с-с-се с ним не так, — прошипел Кроули. — Это я его придумал в конце девятнадцатого века.

— А-а-а, — с пониманием протянул Азирафель, хотя ничего не понял.

— Я подумал, что это будет забавно. Международная спортивная организация, в которую изначально заложены несправедливость, предвзятость, склонность к коррупции. То есть все то, что противоположно идее спортивных соревнований, Олимпийских игр. Хотел посмотреть, сколько такая казалось бы нежизнеспособная организация протянет.

— И?

— Живет и здравс-с-ствует, — ответил Кроули сердито.

— Так почему ты недоволен? — после паузы спросил Азирафель. — Значит, хорошо получилось. То есть плохо. То есть, ну, для вашей стороны…

— Но это такой крас-сивый с-спорт! — драматично зашипел Кроули, не дослушав. В моменты сильного душевного неравновесия произношение у него всегда уползало куда-то в сторону шипения, напоминая о его древней природе. — С-сложнокоординационный, прос-сто с-сумасш-шедше с-сложный и ис-сумительно крас-сивый! И… и… они вс-се портят! Ис-с-с-су…

«…ки», — мысленно продолжил Азирафель и немедленно устыдился.

— Любое, любое ис-сменение, даже с-садуманное как хорош-шее, в итоге…

Кроули вскочил с дивана и начал расхаживать по комнате.

— А уж когда с-садумано как нехорош-шее… — он остановился посреди комнаты и жалобно посмотрел на Азирафеля. — Они опять внес-сли ис-сменения в правила. Пос-среди пандемии. С-сначала внес-сли, потом отменили, потом внес-сли с-самое бес-с-смыс-сленное! Которое бес-с-спорно приведет к еще больш-шему с-судейс-скому произволу! И награды.

— Что? Какие награды?

— Вот именно, какие ещ-ще могут быть ис-с-кус-с-ственные награды в с-спорте! О Гос-с-… Сат-… ш-ш-ш, — сорвался на откровенное шипение Кроули, как всегда, когда понимал, что ни одно из традиционных обращений к высшей силе для него не подходит.

— Они хотят вручать какие-то награды? Сейчас? — изумился Азирафель.

— Да, — коротко ответил Кроули. — По интернету. Транс-сляцией. Цс-с-сирк.

— А медали на соревнованиях перестанут давать?

— Нет. В смысле, не перес-станут.

— Тогда все еще не так плохо, — ободряющие улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Еще?!

— Нет, я имел в виду… А, — Азирафель махнул рукой. — Но с онлайн-трансляцией ты всегда можешь что-нибудь сделать. Можешь ведь?

Кроули неуверенно кивнул.

— Вот и хорошо. Я сейчас поставлю чайник. Будешь пирожное?

Кроули глубоко вздохнул и сел на диван:

— Только добавь в чай коньяка. Или наоборот.

Азирафель улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, что самое поганое? — с тоской спросил Кроули, когда они уже пили коньяк с чаем. — Похоже, эту заразу никак не исправить. Только разрушить союз до основания и создать новый, причем желательно не на обломках старого, а где-нибудь в стороне. Вдруг в обломках тоже… мое творчество останется.

— Значит, ты очень хороший демон, — хмыкнул Азирафель, проглотив кусочек пирожного, и, прежде чем Кроули успел возмутиться, добавил: — Но я все равно тебя люблю.


End file.
